Princess of the Flies
by Redthistle
Summary: A beautiful girl is thrown from a plane as Jack and Ralph frolic on the beach. Jack announces her their Princess. What mysteries surround this girl's tragic appearance?
1. Chapter 1

This fanfic is based more on the movie made in 1990 than the book. Some details may change but I would appreciate it if you wouldn't question it… That's why it's a fanfic. It isn't the book.

00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00

Jack and Ralph splashed water playfully about.

**"Do you really think we'll get rescued?"** asked the blonde, his dark blue eyes glimmering with an almost hidden sadness.

**"Of course we will, Jack! We've just got to keep hope. This place is perfect. No parents, no teachers, no girls. You'd think you'd be in heaven!"** Ralph pushed his light brown hair out of his eyes. It was already getting in her eyes. He'd meant to get it cut before the trip but he hadn't had time between schoolwork and whatnot.

**"Haha. Yeah. I wouldn't mind getting some once in a while though."**

**"You never got any anyways."** Ralph punched Jack's arm playfully before he turned away.

Jack was looking thoughtfully at the horizon. He remembered when they departed the airport. He had watched the fluffy white clouds as they drifted past. It took him a few moments before he noticed the black speck drawing nearer.

**"Hey! What's that?"** he cried. Ralph jumped with fright. He stared past his friend and saw the dark shape moving quickly towards them. They could hear the faint whirring noise. It was a helicopter. Ralph leapt onto the beach and snatched up the conch, blowing into it.

The booming trumpet echoed across the island. Soon there were shouts through the thick foliage and twenty-two boys raced from the thickets. They all stared with excitement at the sky. Shouts of joy erupted from the large group. The aircraft did not sink from the sky towards them. A dark shape fell from it and soon after, a smaller shape fell. The aircraft flew past the island and away. Jack and Ralph dove back into the water. With strong stokes they forced themselves to the fallen things.

Ralph reached the smaller and found it was a watertight bag used for carrying clothing.

Jack continued on. He pushed himself under water to the sinking thing. It was a human. Not just any human though. It was a girl. He wrapped an arm around her waist and with the other pulled himself up.

He could feel the air leaving his lungs and felt his head spinning slightly. When all hope seemed lost, he broke the surface. He heard another eruption of cheers. He held her head above the water and swam swiftly to the shore where the boys milled about.

The boys watched in shock at the girl as Jack stood up, carrying her in his arms. Ralph stepped into the water to help him but Jack glared at him and he stood back.

**"Sam! Eric! Go get some palm leaves!"** The blonde boy ordered. Soon there was a thick bed of leaves on the beach. Jack lay the girl gently on them and knelt beside her.

**"Who is she?"** The voice belonged to a very small boy named Simon, who was looking at her with apprehension.

**"She's Princess Luna Rotta. It means Broken Moon in Latin."** The boys murmured in agreement with Jack's choice of name for their new Princess. The boys remained gathered around Luna for many hours. Her name seemed more and more fitting as each minute passed and she dried.

Her skin was pale and shone like the moon. Her almost waist-length hair was a dark brownie red. She was very slender and there was a sad quality about her. It was like thinking you were in a crowd of people, then opening your eyes and realizing that you're all alone.

**"Will the Princess be alright?"** Simon asked quietly.

**"Of course she will! Princesses live forever!"** Jack didn't know if Luna would live, but he hoped and prayed she would make it at least through the night.


	2. Chapter 2

This fanfic is based more on the movie made in 1990 than the book. Some details may change but I would appreciate it if you wouldn't question it… That's why it's a fanfic. It isn't the book.

00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00

**A/N- **Wootwoot. The second chapter. More things about Luna and how Jack knows some Latin.

**Anonymous- **I'm sorry, dear, but I do believe that you are the not-so-proud owner of a Mary Sue. She's pretty and sad and she immediately makes Jack fall in love with her. She has a ridiculous name, too. Luna Rotta? Since when has Jack known any Latin? And, being made princess is somewhat... Sudden, isn't it? To say the least, I really think you should reform this character so she won't be.. Annoyingly perfect.

**Redthistle-** I'm afraid you gained some misconceptions about the girl. Jack doesn't love her. I would appreciate it if people didn't judge the characters until they have learned more about them. Besides, Jack believes it is a tribe and doesn't every great tribe have a princess? Jack thinks so. Since she's the only girl it's only natural for her to be marked as special and of a higher rank than the others. Don't worry. She won't be annoyingly perfect. Perfect has no true meaning in the world because nobody is perfect. Perfection is just an imperfection of the mind. Therefore, we are all imperfect and perfect all at once.

**Spectator12- **1. Ralph has blond hair.  
2. Jack has red hair.  
3. You have a Sue. Please terminate her as soon as possible.

**Redthistle- **I mentioned this at the beginning of the first chapter, but my story is based on the movie and not the book. Also, the Princess hasn't even woken up yet so how can you be positive she is a "Mary Sue"? Never judge a character until you actually know more about her.

**Darla Ladylondon-** Keep writing the story! She isn't a Sue yet! When she wakes up and we get to learn her character then reviewers can say she's a Mary Sue or what not. The girl hasn't even said a word yet, and people are claiming her to be a Mary Sue. Just keep going with the story, I for one would like to hear more!

**Redthistle- **THANK YOU! You are the second GOOD review! The first that openly defended Luna! The first comment was left by NellieGURL and was just "Jack has a crush, Jack has a crush:)".

I appreciate comments but not if you will judge the characters based on what you DON'T know about them! I hate it when people judge a book by their cover. There's so much more to things than what these people know. I'm sorry if I offend anyone, but doing this makes you seem like a Wannabe Know-It-All. Not someone people want to be. It makes you seem like a jerk and a nuisance and if someone leaves more than two comments saying pretty much the same thing; that Luna is a Mary Sue, this has to be the SAME person leaving the comments, I will suggest that you not read the story if you don't like the characters.

No I will not "terminate" Luna because without her there is no story. That's why it's called PRINCESS of the Flies.

Hope you enjoy the story.. P

00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00

The wind howled violently through the quaking trees. The boys lay crouched amongst the rock, waiting for the gale to pass. They had all spent the past few days constructing the "castle" and it would be a shame for all their hard work to go to waste so quickly.

One bright boy by the name if Nicky had made up plans for a stronger building than Jack had planned. Jack's plan had been of palm leaves, Nicky's was stone and wood with a crown of the light foliage.

"**Where is the Princess?"** the blonde boy yelled to his comrade. The small boy only shrugged and pointed at a cave higher up the rise. Jack could only speculate how Nicky and the others got her up there and how they planned to bring her back down. He squinted across the beach to the other rocky knoll where Ralph, Piggy, Simon, and Samneric where sheltered. They had been swimming when the storm hit and hadn't reached this end of the sand quickly enough.

Jack felt someone tugging at his shorts. He turned and saw Nicky holding a dark conch. It was the one Simon had found while he was swimming the day before. It had been for Ralph to call a serious meeting. The white conch was for contented times and the dark one was for gloomy times.

Jack raised it to his lips and blew into it. The strong, low note was swirled around through the raging winds. He had no idea if it would reach the others, but he could hope. A few minutes later, he heard a faint answering call. He wished the last few builders were either back or had a conch and could respond, but there was no way for either of those to happen during the squall.

Condemned to the callous downpour, Jack lay on his stomach and closed his eyes. He needed rest. He hadn't slept for some time and his entire body had been beginning to feel weak.

00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00

Jack awoke to someone prodding him with a twig. He slowly opened his bleary eyes and looked around. The rain had long since stopped and the sun was bright in the sky. He rolled over and found he was looking up at Simon.

"**Good to see you're still alive."** The cheery voice belonged to Ralph who was standing only a few feet away.

"**The castle?"** Asked Jack nervously. Ralph just beamed at him.

"**The boys just got back from taking her up. It's all right."** The older boy said. He was grinning for reasons unknown to Jack. He slowly pulled himself to his feet and looked around. There were many trees on the ground and the diminutive palm leaf shelters that had been propped up were now thoroughly ruined.

He glanced up the slope towards the peak. With a nod at Ralph, he began the slog to get to the grassy area where they kept the fire. That was where they had built the sturdy hut.

00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00

Roger stood sentry outside the entrance to the timber structure. Before the storm, Jack had chosen 6 guards that would take turns guarding the opening against anyone but Jack and Ralph because they were the leaders.

He was getting bored. Terrence wasn't back from the bushes yet. The next guard swift was at the same time as the change in fire watch. He couldn't wait until Samneric got there to have to deal with it.

He saw Jack trudge up the path towards him. _So the mighty hunter's decided to finally wake up._ He thought irritably to himself. Jack gave him a swift nod, which he returned, before entering the shelter. _Good luck trying to wake her._

He saw Terrence returning, fastening his pants.

"**Jack is already inside idiot!"** The dark haired boy snarled. Jack was his best friend but all the same, he couldn't stand being pushed around like that.

00o00o00o00

Jack sat down on a roughly woven mat. Samneric had woven it the previous morning. He looked over at the unconscious form of Luna. There was something odd that he couldn't quite trust, yet at the same time he felt terribly sorry for her. _She's just a girl. Why would someone do something like that?_ He shook his head furiously. He didn't care where she came from. He didn't care who she really was. He wasn't sure if he cared if she ever woke up. What difference would it make? If she never woke up she would never cause any trouble for them and he could eventually take the guards away to become hunters again. That would probably be better for his tribe. _My tribe? No. Ralph's tribe._ He knew he did not control the tribe. It was not his. Ralph was his friend, no matter how stupid he was sometimes.

Jack sighed. He didn't want to be on the Island of Beast, as he and some others had come to dub it. It was a ridiculous name and was just to scare the children. He looked up at the woven roof. _We need to fix that._ He told himself. He would have to remind Simon. That wouldn't be easy. He was often wandering about alone and when he did that; you wouldn't find him until he decided to plod back.

He pulled himself to his knees and faced the messy soot and blood painting of half a moon and half a sun connected. Simon really was quite talented. This was their shine to the Princess and the Beast.

He bowed his head and wished well of his people, the island, and the Princess. Then he stood and walked out of the small cabin.

Roger and Terrence were arguing again. He saw Samneric emerge from the bushes and he dismissed the two older boys as the two kids approached to take their place.

"**Better watch out tonight!"** Roger his to the twins before sauntering away. The boys looked quite nervous and they went to stand guard. There had been rumours that the Beast was to be hunting that night just as he did every 5 nights. Piggy had carved almost a calendar in a tree so they would always remember how many days they were there before they died. Jack and Ralph thought his idea was idiotic; though neither of them had the heart to tell him. At least there would be something for future people exploring the island to see.

Jack wound his way through the darkening trees as the sun slowly crept to the horizon. There was a tension in the air and everyone could feel it. There was a feast that night, but Jack wasn't very hungry. He had been on his way to the waterhole when he got the sudden urge to race wildly through the thick wood. He tired after some time and had slowed to a quick, steady walk. He glanced around and realised he had never been there before. He stepped into a clearing and found it seemed as though it was often inhabited. There was a small fort and a tree with the moon and sun symbol on it. There was also a tiny fire pit that looked as though it was seldom used. He heard the sound of an approach just before he saw the small figure emerge from the foliage. It was Simon holding a small flint dagger.

He looked quite surprised when he saw Jack standing in the middle of his camp. It was where he went to think. This was where he went during the day.

"**Umm… Hello Jack…"** He said in a small voice.

"**What is this, Simon?"** The older boy asked.

"**This is where I go to escape the mess and noise of the rest of the camp."**

"**Why aren't you at the feast?"**

"**I'm a vegetarian. Why aren't you?"**

"**I wasn't hungry… What's a vegetarian?"**

"**I don't eat meat."** There was an awkward pause after this statement in which Simon and Jack stared at each other with nervousness and slight fear. Simon was afraid Jack would tell the others about his hideout, and Jack was afraid Simon would attack him.

"**I should go back."** Jack told the young boy with a hint of nervousness. Simon merely nodded.

"**Feel free to return anytime."** He told the co-leader. Jack returned the nod and walked back through the forest the way both he and Simon had came. _I'm sure I will._ He thought. This was not the sort of thought one realises they are having. It was the sort of thought that one thinks and doesn't know it. It is the kind of thought that is thought in someone's subconscious mind. Jack didn't know his feet would bring him back again.

Simon crawled into his hut and sat down on the woven mat in from of the thick palm leaves he used as a bed. Simon had first stumbled across this place when he had gone for a walk the second time. Before he knew it, he couldn't stay away even if he tried. He had built a shelter and painted the tribe symbol and had managed to convince Samneric to give his some fire. It was as if a voice was calling him whenever he was away. And in his mind, there was a voice. It would whisper his name through the trees to him and the more he was at the main camp, the more insistent the voice was for him to go back to his sanctuary.

In his dreams he would be sitting at a small wooden table in his clearing. Sitting across from him would be a tall, hooded man. He knew it was a man for it spoke to him. It called warnings to him and told him of an approaching evil. When the Princess had been found, a chess game began on his wooden table. He would play against the hooded man and every time he lost a player, he would hear her screaming. If he took one of the hooded man's player's, he would hear her laughter and it made him feel better. They each had only a few players left. Simon still had his queen, but the hooded man had his rooks.

He would warn Simon to give up, but he refused. He feared the Princess would die if he lost.

As Simon sat on his mat, he found himself growing weary. He closed his eyes and slumped back.

Jack awoke in the morning and slowly walked up to the cabin. Terrence and Thomas stood guard at the door. Ralph had informed him that Roger and Terrence were no longer guards together and that Roger was now with Ryan.

He pushed aside the pigskin veil and strode inside. He stopped and stared in shock at what he saw inside.

00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00o00

**A/N:** Yay! I finally got it done. Sorry I left you with a cliffy. It isn't whom you think it is inside. The Princess will wake up in the next chapter. Thanks to the 2 good reviews for the first chapter, and sorry you are a bit of a prat to the 2 bad and judgmental reviews.

Hope you liked it.. It was a bit lame and short, I'm afraid, but I really wanted to finish it today before people thought it was abandoned. R&R if you want to.. P


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- **I know it's been awhile since I updated.. But today is update day so I may as well finally start… Oh and there are a few slash moments here but I hope you don't mind them too much… It's just little bits here and there… If you have problems with it just say so in a comment… But I'm afraid you won't understand the next chapter if you don't read through this one fully.

All the Italian bits are written at the bottom of the page.

------------------------------------------

--------------

------------------------------------------

(Recap: _Jack awoke in the morning and slowly walked up to the cabin. Terrence and Thomas stood guard at the door. Ralph had informed him that Roger and Terrence were no longer guards together and that Roger was now with Ryan._

_He pushed aside the pigskin veil and strode inside. He stopped and stared in shock at what he saw inside_.)

Simon kneeled on his bed, whispering to himself.

"**Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the lord my soul to keep… And if I die before I wake, I pray the lord my soul to take…" **He then lay down and pulled the ragged cloak that Roger had given him, over himself and closed his eyes. He had just started to fall asleep when he was awoken by a noise in the clearing.

He quietly crawled out of his bed and shifted back the pigskin curtain that served as a door. He looked nervously out and saw Jack sitting cross-legged against a tree. He looked scratched and painful and sad.

Simon slowly climbed out of the shelter and walked towards the co-leader.

"**Jack?"** He said quietly. When Jack didn't say anything, Simon called his name softly again. Finally he blonde boy opened his eyes and looked at the Simon.

"**Yes Simon?"** His voice was weary with discomfort and it was clear he hadn't forgotten the morning's events. He slowly closed his eyes again.

"**Do… Do you want to c-come inside?"** Jack opened one eye at Simon's suggestion. He had noticed the hesitancy and the stuttering, but he was glad for the offer. He looked Simon over once more before he dragged himself to his feet.

He was a good head taller than Simon and knew he wouldn't be able to stand up straight in the hut, but he wouldn't mind the company anyways. So, he followed Simon into the low shelter, where they sat down on Simon's bed.

"**I'm sorry about this morning."** The younger boy said very quickly. Jack glared at him out of one eye and knew he was referring to when he walked into the "castle" that morning and found Simon kneeling on the mat praying.

"**How did you even get in? The guards are there to stop people."** Simon raised an eyebrow at Jack. He thought that Ralph would have told him.

"**The more the mind works the quicker the body works and the fitter they both are."** He told Jack with a hint of a smirk. Jack was confused. Simon didn't smirk.

"**I don't get it."** Simon's smirk turned into a shy smile and he seemed to blush slightly. He really was quite shocked that Ralph hadn't confided in Jack. He closed his eyes for a few moments, trying to decide what to say. It was strange that he, the master of words, couldn't think of anything to say.

"**One can acquire everything in solitude except character."** He said slowly.

"**Henri B. Stendhal. Impressive. But a good way to get the point across."** Jack said with a simple laugh. Simon blushed again. He was about to speak again but Jack beat him to it.

"**Swallow a toad in the morning and you will encounter nothing more disgusting the rest of the day- Nicolas de Chamfort." **This was said somewhat coldly and Simon knew that Jack was not impressed with him.

"**Where did you grow up?"** He asked inquisitively. He really was quite curious. Jack was able to spout quotes at any given time, but he never spoke of where he learned them.

Jack gave a cold laugh before he spoke, and when he did it was full of disgust and hate that made it quite clear that he didn't like his past.

"**Paris, a city of gaieties and pleasures, where four-fifths of the inhabitants die of grief."** Simon recognised this as, once again, being Nicolas de Chamfort.

"**All passions exaggerate; and they are passions only because they do exaggerate." **He told the blonde, using another Nicolas de Chamfort quote.

"**I don't exaggerate my hate for the place! It was foul and dirty and disgusting and I'm glad I moved back to Canada when I had my chance."** He snarled.

**"What do you mean 'moved back'? I thought you said you grew up in Paris?"**

"**That **_**is**_** where I grew up. I moved there when I was 3."** Jack's voice was still cold but Simon decided to just brush it off. He looked into Jack's pale blue eyes and felt as though he were going to cry. He edged a bit closer to Jack, not wanting to feel alone as he often did when not in contact with people.

He looked up into Jack's eyes again and couldn't resist. He pulled himself up a bit more until his lips were in contact with the blonde boys. It lasted for maybe 10 seconds before Jack pulled away looking very shocked, though not angry. Simon looked very embarrassed and turned away. Tears formed in his eyes and began to slide slowly down his cheeks, dripping onto his lap. He closed his eyes and waited for Jack to leave. He had to wait no more than 5 minutes before he felt the weight lift off the leaves and the swishing of the pigskin accompanied by a tendril of cool air.

He threw himself back on his bed and sobbed into the folded pigskin pillow before pulling the cloak over him and falling into a sleep, for once, not haunted by a chess game.

_He stood in a long, empty hallway. He stood just inside a door, with his back to it. At the other end of a hallway was another door. It was large and daunting and made of black ebony with edging of red cherry. He slowly walked down the spacious corridor towards the dark door. He glanced over his shoulder at the fair oak door that stood intense and elegant, and was tempted to turn around and go back. His curiosity got the better of him. He reached the dark door and slowly, and with much effort, pushed it open._

_A massive table, laid out for a feast, greeted him. There were people of varying ages, colours, and genders spread out. One tall man stood up with a broad smile on his face._

"_**Ah! Our guest of honour hath arrived! Come, my sir, and take thy place beside me!"** Simon grinned at the cheerful voice and felt the need to sit in the empty throne. He walked all around the table to where the man had returned to sitting. Nobody had touched their food yet and it seemed they had all been waiting for him before they would start._

"_**Wait!" **A voice cried for the door as Simon prepared to sit, **"Never dine as the thirteenth to sit down, for the thirteenth shall be the first to rest evermore! Trust not the demons leading you to sit!" **Simon stared at the woman at the door with fear. He didn't want to die. He looked down at everyone around the table and found they had all turned into dark demonic figures, jeering at him and trying to coax him into sitting down._

"_**We won't hurt you! All you need to do is make a toast and we'll let you go free!"** Laughed the man who had first told Simon to sit down. Simon looked at the goblet in fear and found that it was no longer made of gold and silver, but of very thin glass. He knew it would shatter the moment he applied any pressure to it. With a cry, he leapt away from the table. The jeering demons followed. He tore away from the table and back around the room where he followed the woman away down the hall. He could hear the demons hissing. He glanced over his shoulder and saw them drawing ever nearer. He gave a fearful sob and sped up a bit. He was almost at the door and he could feel the demons' breath on the nape of his neck. He threw himself forwards and through the door held open by the woman. He opened his eyes and found she was gone._

The moment he had leapt through the door, he had woken up. His heart was pounding and his breath caught in ragged gasps as he sat bolt up. He could see faint shimmers of dawn floating through the thatched roof. With a sigh he rose and left his room.

-------------------------

Jack woke up the next morning sandwiched between Ralph and Roger. He gave a sigh and squeezed himself from between them. He shook his head slightly as he departed the hut. He walked slowly down the beach, yawning openly. Simon usually slept in the shelter with them and he hadn't been there, so Jack assumed he was still in his clearing.

He looked up at the daunting path towards the Fire Field, which is what they had named the clearing with the fire and the castle. It was originally going to be Luna Del Fuoco, but most of the boys hadn't been able to pronounce it. Only Jack, Simon, and Ralph had been able, and even then, Ralph had trouble.

He walked slowly through the grass. He could see Samneric standing outside the building, talking in whispers. They were immediately quiet as soon as they saw him. He brushed past them, entering the 'castle'. He was startled to find that their Princess was awake. She sat silently, staring at the wall with the symbol on it. She slowly turned her face to look at Jack. He marveled at her startlingly dark eyes. They were almost black and seemed to go on forever.

"**Dove sono?"** Her voice was quiet and worried and she seemed very afraid. Jack looked at her for a moment before he realised she was speaking Italian. _Where am I?_

"**Non sarete danneggiati qui." **He knew his Italian wasn't very good. She gave him an odd look.

"**L'italiano non è la vostra prima lingua?"** He shook his head and quickly replied.

**"No. Inglese."** She nodded her head quickly. She looked happy.

**"Posso parlare inglese anche! Non lo parlo molto buon ma ancora posso dire molte cose. Speak the English with me?"** He gave a small laugh and nodded.

**"I'm glad to hear that you too speak English. Welcome to the Island of the Beast, Princess Luna Rotta."** He said, bowing to her. She looked rather taken aback.

**"I am not 'Princess'. I am called Fiore Ciliegia."** _Flower Cherry._ She laughed slightly as if this was obvious. Jack thought for a few moments. _How to make her understand?_ Then it came to him.

**"Ho detto ai miei amici che siete la Luna Rotta. Non direte loro differenti?"** He waited for her reaction. It took a few minutes before she realised what he meant (he then knew his Italian was awful), and she nodded vigorously.

**"Sì sì! Sarò denominato Luna Rotta!"** Jack smiled because he knew what she was saying. He could mostly understand the language, from what his mother had taught him while he lived in Paris, while his father taught him French. He knew both languages all right, though his French was infinitely better. He just preferred his mother's first language better. She had been Italian and wanted to name him Angelo Scuro, which meant Dark Angel. He wasn't sure whether he was angry or sad that his father had won with the name Jonathon. This, Jack had shortened to James when he was in his 4th year, and shortened once more to Jack, when he entered the private school. No one knew that he was actually Jonathon.

**"Il mio nome è Jack. La mia posizione è capitano qui. Ralph è l'più alto capitano. Siete nel vostro castello che abbiamo costruito per voi."** His voice was calm and reassuring. Her smile made him smile in return.

**"Jack," **She said, as if it gave her satisfaction, **"Ciao Jack."**

------------------------------------------

--------------

------------------------------------------

A/N- And just as promised, here are the translations:

**Dove sono?: **_Where they are?_

**Non sarete danneggiati qui.: **_You will not be damages to you here._

**L'italiano non è la vostra prima lingua?: **_The Italian is not your first language?_

**No. Inglese.: **_Not. English._

**Posso parlare inglese anche! Non lo parlo molto buon ma ancora posso dire molte cose.:** _I can speak English also! I do not speak much good ones to it but still I can say many things._

**Ho detto ai miei amici che siete la Luna Rotta. Non direte loro differenti?: **_I have said my friends who you are the Broken off Moon. You will not say different they?_

**Sì sì! Sarò denominato Luna Rotta!: **_Yes yes! I will be called broken off moon!_

**Il mio nome è Jack. La mia posizione è capitano qui. Ralph è l'più alto capitano. Siete nel vostro castello che abbiamo costruito per voi.:** _My name is Jack. My position is captain here. Ralph is the highest captain. You are in your castle that we have constructed for you._

**Ciao Jack.:** _Hello Jack._

AltaVista Babelfish continues to reign..

R&R if you want to.

LOVE YOU ALL!!

Oh and I don't have anything against the French.. I just decided that Jack would.. Not meaning offence to anyone who loves French, because I am included in these numbers.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**- Thanks to everyone that stuck by me for so long. I know it's been a very long time since I've updated. I moved about 8 months ago and forgot all about . But I've posted a new chapter and started on the 5th. Hope you all enjoy the upcoming works.

* * *

_**Recap: "Sì sì! Sarò denominato Luna Rotta!"**__ Jack smiled because he knew what she was saying. He could mostly understand the language, from what his mother had taught him while he lived in Paris, while his father taught him French. He knew both languages all right, though his French was infinitely better. He just preferred his mother's first language better. She had been Italian and wanted to name him Angelo Scuro, which meant Dark Angel. He wasn't sure whether he was angry or sad that his father had won with the name Jonathon. This, Jack had shortened to James when he was in his 4th year, and shortened once more to Jack, when he entered the private school. No one knew that he was actually Jonathon._

"_**Il mio nome è Jack. La mia posizione è capitano qui. Ralph è l'più alto capitano. Siete nel vostro castello che abbiamo costruito per voi."**__ His voice was calm and reassuring. Her smile made him smile in return._

"_**Jack," **__She said, as if it gave her satisfaction, __**"Ciao Jack."**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Jack lay stretched out on the beach, his lithe, somewhat tanned body gleaming against the harsh pebbles. His soft blue eyes were closed firmly against the bright sunlight, his dark lashes contrasting with his skin. He heard movement in the sand as someone approached. Their footsteps were gentle and light. Almost feminine. He opened his eyes, wondering if Luna had finally come down from her shelter on the rocky cliffs. But it wasn't her. It was a young boy that Jack recognized from the camp, but whose name he couldn't quite remember.

**"Jack, sir?"** he said, his voice wavering, **"Ralph has been looking for you."** Hearing the name of his comrade, Jack sighed and pushed himself up onto his elbows. He stared at the young boy for quite some time before he struggled into a standing position and started walking back to the path leading to the camp.

**"He's not at the camp sir."** Jack turned swiftly as the child spoke. **"He asked you to meet him at the castle."** Jack cursed under his breath. The path from the beach to the castle was long and treacherous, with many places where one might become easily injured. But it was a much shorter trip than to go by way of the camp. And so, Jack started walking.

* * *

This was a very strange place, Luna had decided. The people spoke to her as though she has so much authority. And she was not permitted to leave the tiny house they had built her. She did not understand much of what they said, because they spoke very quickly. But there were no windows, and no one was permitted to enter without direct consent from Jack, so she was usually left in peace.

None of her clothes had been damaged by the water. For this she was thankful. She would have felt very ill after wearing the same clothes for so many days. There was a kind little boy that would come to collect her soiled garments and wash them for her. He rarely spoke to her, but when he did it was often quite interesting events from around the camp. She wanted so much to explore the outside world. She fully intended to ask Jack if she might venture out, as he seemed to be in charge. He had spoken of another boy that also led, but she had never met him.

However, she was not completely pleased with the current situation. Her long auburn hair was matted, for her brush was missing. Her pale skin was quite dirty and felt sticky from sweat. There was very little to eat that she enjoyed. And her clothes were not really her own.

Luna had been on her way to a theatre festival where she was to be playing a variety of princesses and maidens. She had only long beautiful gowns, hardly suitable for this sort of place. But the boys were quite determined that she was a princess, so it did help that she would look the part when they finally saw her again.

The mere thought of being a princess was enough to make her laugh. She had always envisioned herself with her hair in long shining tresses, a gold tiara atop her head. In these imagined thoughts, she would wear a long, deep purple gown sewn from the finest materials in all the lands. And she would have kingdoms of adorers. But she knew that these thoughts would never be true. She was not as kind, gentle, or beautiful as the lady she imagined herself to be.

Luna lay in her bed, staring at the roof, wondering when she would be free of her pseudo-prison.

* * *

The two tall boys met on the rocky hills that made up the base of the 'Castle'. Jack could see Ralph pacing in irritation long before Ralph was able to see him. He wondered what he had done wrong now.

**"Jack! Finally!"** Although he attempted to appear light and jolly, his voice betrayed his emotions. Jack knew that tone. That was the tone Ralph used when he was waiting for something. And Jack was almost certain he knew what it was.

"The princess?" Jack asked, his not-so-wild guess.

"The princess. When will she be coming out?" Jack was glad Ralph decided not to beat around the bush. It was a habit he couldn't stand. He preferred for things to be direct and to the point.

"I'm not sure. I do intend to ask her when she'll be ready." Ralph nodded as Jack spoke. She motioned toward the 'Castle', before turning and walking swiftly away. Jack turned toward Luna's accommodation.


End file.
